Dangan Daze
by Panda-chan1358
Summary: (Summary and characters will change every update because Kagerou Daze is such a mess) Kisaragi Attention 2: As Aoi continues to be extremely popular she bumps into a blond boy who curses a lot and a girl that could be mistaken for a boy named Sakura. Maybe if she followed Sakura she could figure out the mystery about what happened to her friends.
1. Artificial Enemy 1

**NOTES:**

**1) This is a parody of Kagerou Daze/Mekakucity Actiors but with DR's own little twists.**

**2) Obvious spoilers are obvious so you should finish DR1 and DR2 along with Kagerou Daze/Mekakucity Actors first.**

**3) Do know that the characters for each role were decided heavily on character role similarities and partially on both personality and relationship similarities.**

**4) Also, the setting from the first game and the second game are sort of combined with the academy and cottages on one island and the other islands free, as in no monobeasts blocking the way**

**And just to get this out of the way of who is playing who for the two main characters of this chapter are:**

**Byakuya (first game) in Shintaro's role**

**Chiaki in Ene's role**

* * *

**_GUILTY_**

_"Upupupupu! You're right~!"_

_"Eh?!"_

_"W-What do you mean?!"_

_"I... I can't believe...!"_

_"That's not it! We're not guilty!"_

_"Yeah! There's something wrong with this tria-!"_

_"IIIIITTTTT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!"_

_"JUST WAIT THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH THIS TRIAL!"_

* * *

*Click*

...

"Click, click*

...

"Master!"

*Click, click*

"Hey Master!"

*Click, click, click*

"Ma-"

"OH SHUT UP!"

Chiaki pouted as she floated around the monitor.

"Master, you're no fun!"

Byakuya looked extremely annoyed by this point and about to punch the monitor.

"Fine...! What do you want...?!" he gritted his teeth.

Chiaki immediately lit up and suddenly Goggle Chrome opened along with a bunch of tabs appearing, each labeled "Zamazon".

"You see there are these new games and game consoles on sale at super cheap prices! I thought that we could buy them and, and...!" Chiaki exclaimed with sparkles in her eyes and pointing her arm at the pink PSvita for sale.

Byakuya smacked his forehead as the "virus" kept going on and on about games- which he didn't give a crap- and let out a deep sigh. He swore he didn't even know how the last two years came to be.

* * *

Just tapping around on the laptop when he got an email.

_... An email? What's the username?... "Alter Ego"? That's weird..._ Byakuya thought as he clicked on the email to open then the laptop suddenly shut down.

He blinked a few times as the laptop turned back on and now forming a skeleton through a vortex of 8-bits and once the skeleton was finished the 8-bits were now making the surface. The 8-bits flew away and a girl appeared with pink hair and seemingly asleep while standing up.

He blinked a few more times, trying to process what the heck just happened and clicked on her head with the mouse.

"H-Huh...?" the girl flinched awake. She stretched first while yawning and looked up.

She looked at him in a clueless way, tilting her head to the side, and seemed to realize something then smiled softly.

"... It's nice to meet you, Master..." she bowed her head and stood up again.

"My name is Chiaki!" Chiaki smiled.

Now he was more confused as it seemed like the newly downloaded "virus" was most likely communicating with him somehow.

"T-Togami Byakuya..."

* * *

_I thought she wouldn't get in the way and passed her off just by acknowledging her presence but who knew she was such a pain in the butt! _Byakuya rubbed his temples.

"Okay...! Then how do you suggest we get the games and game consoles if people get shot down if they come in a 50-feet radius of this godforsaken island?!" Byakuya yelled.

"Mm..." Chiaki put a finger on her chin and tilted her head, searching her head for a thought.

"We could go to the supermarket," Chiaki said.

"No."

"Aw, why not?"

"There is no way I am stepping out of this room with everyone out there and that stupid..." Byakuya started to mumble his rant.

**"Class trial being held for the 127th class! Come to the class trial room!" **the speakers turned on.

"... Well now the majority of the students are gone so can we go now?" Chiaki asked sweetly.

"No."

"But Mas-!"

Byakuya snapped at this moment, abruptly standing up from his chair.

"Listen not everything in life is about games! And I am not stepping out of my room other than food resources! Capiche?!" Byakuya yelled and slammed his hands on the desk causing his freshly brewed coffee to knock over and onto the keyboard.

"OH SHI-"

"Master! Refrain from cussing!" Chiaki yelled.

"SSSSHHHHHHH...!" Byakuya unconsciously listened as he didn't finish the word since he was busy looking around his room for something to wipe it.

"Tissues! Master tissues!" Chiaki yelled as she pointed to the tissues on his drawers.

Byakuya grabbed a random amount of tissues making tissues fly all over the place as he started wiping the keyboard quickly.

"Come on...! Come on...!" Byakuya started clicking on buttons but the laptop didn't seem to respond and suddenly shut down.

"... Phew, good thing you got that E-Phone without signal at the supermarket on the other island before you downloaded me," Chiaki sighed in relief as the E-Phone turned on with her in it.

Chiaki looked up to see Byakuya shaking, but unsure with what.

"... Master, I brought all of the data on the laptop with me before it malfunctioned," Chiaki held out a file labeled "Laptop_Data"

He immediately jolted back up and snatched up the E-Phone.

"Really?!" Byakuya yelled.

"Yup, see?" Chiaki opened the file and all of the documents he made was there.

Byakuya put a hand on his chest and took a deep sigh of relief.

"We should get a new laptop and a cable to download the file since I barely made with it," Chiaki said as she closed the file.

"Fine, we'll go outside to the supermarket!" Byakuya stated.

"I broke Master's hikikomori streak!" Chiaki had an accomplished look on her face.

"After killing the laptop from your stupid game obsession," Byakuya scoffed, "And just so you know, I'm only buying a laptop and a cable, and that's all!"

"... Oh, is that a duel I hear? Hm... I might just delete this file now~..." Chiaki taunted with a poker face as she was waving around the file in her hands around the recycle bin.

"You wouldn't dare!" Byakuya's expression darkened.

"Lookie lookie!" Chiaki taunted more with that same poker face as she kept dropping and catching the file before it entered the bin.

"Fine! We'll get that PSvita console and that game you want so much," Byakuya sighed as he grabbed the ear-buds on the desk.

"Pink! And it's called Twilight Syndrome! Also we're going to the amusement park too!" Chiaki clarified.

"Amusement park?!"

"Master~... You're file~..."

"... Fine..."


	2. Artificial Enemy 2

**Last summary: Togami Byakuya is a hikikomori (shut-in) when he gets an email from a person named "Alter Ego". What could possibly go wrong from opening it? Everything. That includes a "virus" named Chiaki, coffee, laptop, and amusement parks.**

* * *

"Ugh, it's so hot outside," Byakuya murmured as he shielded his eyes from the sun.

"Master, if you don't get your vitamin D you'll get all fat and chubby!" Chiaki scolded.

"That information isn't even correct," Byakuya sighed, "Besides, even if I were to fall into depression I would never be dumb enough to eat so much that I grow fat."

"... I guess the only one able to pull off a tubby Master is that Ultimate Impostor guy," Chiaki said.

"Impossible. He wouldn't even know what my personality is like," Byakuya scoffed.

"... Yeah, that's true. He wouldn't be able to pull off being a snooty, overconfident heir."

"Exact- Hey!"

* * *

The supermarket was packed with students from different classes.

"What was that about the supermarket not having that many students?" Byakuya deadpanned.

"Uh..." Chiaki tilted her head to the side, unsure what to say.

None of them Byakuya could recognize though, not after _that_. It would be rare and hard to find someone from the same class as him.

"Maaasssstttteerrrr!" Chiaki yelled, trying to get Byakuya's attention.

"What?" Byakuya asked as he brought the E-phone out of his pocket to face Chiaki.

"Over there, cables," Chiaki pointed in the direction of cables that were on sale.

"Oh- ow!" Byakuya walked in the direction of the self without looking and bumped into someone hard enough to make himself fall down backwards.

"Ah, sorry."

Byakuya looked up in an annoyed way to the person who (he claims) "knocked him down."

The girl didn't seem to fall down backwards like Byakuya did but it did seem her hood fell off her head. If he didn't look twice (and didn't fall down) with her hood on then he would of mistaken her for a guy. She had long and messy white hair with piercing ice blue eyes and a scar on her face along with fairly light tanned skin. He did admit that her scar would have fit better if she had more muscles, but then it would be even harder to identify her as a girl.

"Master, you're zoning out again," Chiaki pointed to the girl's hand.

He held the girl's hand as she helps pull him up to his feet.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking," the girl says as she pull up her hood.

Byakuya scoffed.

"Master! That's rude!" Chiaki scolded with a pout.

"Whatever," Byakuya rolls his eyes at the "virus" and looks up to see the girl gone.

_Where..._ Byakuya wondered how she disappeared so quickly as he looks around.

"Mm..." Chiaki tapped her foot impatiently with her arms crossed while pouting.

"Right, right, cable and laptop," Byakuya sighed.

"And pink PSvita and Twilight Syndrome AND amusement park," Chiaki added on with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, we'll do that too," Byakuya murmured.

"Hey hey! When we go to the amusement park we should go on that thing that goes up and down and the house where things go 'Boo!' at you! And and...!" Chiaki kept listing off things she wanted to do with sparkles in her eyes.

_She... she's really into the world and what it's like..._ Byakuya took note, _Her curiosity in this world is probably endless since she wasn't born human..._

He couldn't help but feel a bit envious of her.

_She's so curious that it's practically innocence... innocence that protects her from daring to choose the poisons of this world..._

There was suddenly a large flash and smoke flying all over the place.

"Wha...?!" Byakuya gasped as he looked around and saw masked men with guns.

"Master?" Chiaki looked around, seeing how surprised her "master" was.

He felt someone grab his free arm roughly.

"Master?! Master!" Chiaki panicked.

_Chiaki...! _Byakuya slipped the E-Phone into his pocket without getting caught before the man tied his wrists together and threw him down onto the floor.

_Wh-What the...?!_ Byakuya slowly sat up and stared at his tied up wrists in surprise.

The speakers then turned on.

**"It seems terrorists found their way onto the island somehow and are holding captive a lot of the students. I would send some of my backups or Spears of Gungnir to save you guys buuuuuuuuut oh well! If you guys can solve class trials surely you can stop terrorists from killing everyone!"**

The students groaned or twitched in irritation, which Byakuya did.

_That freaking...!_

"Oi! Whoever is in charge of this place prepare a million dollars within 30 minutes! Or else we'll kill every single one of these kids we're holding captive!" the leader, which everyone could easily assume, demanded.

**"Hm... Let's see, not sure why you came to some isolated islands for money in the first place, the currency on these islands are Monocoins, and I just gave away the million dollars to the one who just 'graduated' just like I promised as the motive so... I guess everyone being held captive are going to die! Oh well! At least it'll be despair inducing!"**

Everyone froze as the speakers turned off and the terrorists grinned.

_This is stupid! I swear...!_ Byakuya gritted his teeth as he sweated nervously.

"Master! Don't panic!" Chiaki yelled, "Calm down and think of a way!"

_She's right...! I need to calm down right now and form a plan! _Byakuya thought and started to form and calculate the plan.

_This wouldn't due...!_ Byakuya silently clicked his tongue as he started to form another plan.

"Oi!, whose head are you hitting?!" the leader turned to one of his members.

"Eh... wait, but I didn't do anyth- UGH!" before the other could finish the leader punched him in the stomach and started to beat him up.

_What happened? Obviously no one had hit him... _Byakuya turned his attention to the terrorists when...

"Heehee!"

Byakuya turned to his left to see a giggling girl.

Even with the hood on he could see that the he girl had long pigtails that were curled with a headband that seemed like a mix between a maid's and a crown. Her wardrobe also seemed to be something similar to a gothic-lolita fashion as though she was just asking to be called "Little Black Riding Hood" since she was also wearing a black poncho.

She noticed that Byakuya was staring at her.

"Ah, no, sorry, sorry," she said with her bright red eyes.

"Those two are just so funny that I couldn't help but start to laugh," she giggled a bit at the end.

"Funny... What's so funny?" Byakuya stared at her in a confused way.


	3. Artificial Enemy 3

**Last summary: ****You know how everything went wrong in the last chapter? Yup, still happening, including an albino girl who would definitely be mistaken for a guy if she had more muscles, and a gothic-lolita girl who doesn't seem to understand how to take being held captive seriously.**

* * *

"Well, there are a lot of reasons," she said, "For example..."

"You. You have been showing some interesting 'eyes' for awhile now. It is like you want to do something but you think there is no chance to do so," the girl stares straight into Byakuya's eyes.

"How did you..." Byakuya sweated.

"I can see it through your eyes... just kidding," she tilts her head to the side and smiles jokingly, but Byakuya has a high feeling the girl is lying.

"But what is it really?" she asks, "Do you have an idea?"

Byakuya hesitates with the odd girl. He tightens his fists.

"... 30 seconds."

"If I could have 30 seconds of freedom I can render these guys speechless!" he says.

"My, my. That is quite the confidence there, so I am guessing you are not lying then. What is the probability of success?" she smiles.

"100%" Byakuya says confidently.

The girl widens her eyes in surprise.

She smirks, and starts to giggle again.

"Everyone's a critic..." Byakuya mutters as he turns away from the giggling girl who has now stopped.

"Do you understand how bizarre that sounds?" she stares at him with her eyes wide open.

Byakuya sighs deeply, "Well it's not like I can unlock this plus, there's no opportunity either."

"No, no. I apologize. I should have rephrased that better," she smiles a somewhat innocent smile, "What you said is very bizarre, but, with such confidence it is quite hard to believe that you are lying."

_She's probably lying... _Byakuya stares at the girl from the corners of his eyes.

"Let us see... an opportunity... oh! I believe they are going to make another announcement soon. There is a high possibility your opportunity will be created," she emphasizes the 'high'.

"Hah? What's with the emphasis?" he rolls his eyes, "And I can't take this off, first of all..."

"Tch, that headmaster is annoying the heck out of me, connect me to the speakers again!" the leader commands another terrorist.

"Y-Yes sir!" the terrorist hurriedly complies with his boss' order.

"Well, well. We have some rather impatient terrorists holding us captive," she giggles.

"Hey! Can you hear me?"

_Is this a coincidence...? It's just like what this gothic-lolita girl said..._ Byakuya sweated.

"I've decided to decrease the time left to prepare the money by 10 minutes. That means there's only 10 minutes left. If you wanna complain about not having enough time to prepare the money, I'll kill half the students here right now, understand?"

"This guy...!" Byakuya widens his eyes.

"And I'll say this now, we're leaving by helicopter after we get the money. You'd better not follow us. The helicopter is filled with explosives and if we release them it'll probably kill all the students living on this island. If I sense any trace of someone following us, I'll immediately release the bombs."

The students began to nervously chatter. They were now worried for their lives along with everyone else's on the island.

_That means everyone on this island are being treated as hostages as well...!_ Byakuya began to sweat nervously, _If the bombs are released here that means there is a high chance of everyone dying with no survivors and never knowing what happened to them...!_

"They're going too far...!" Byakuya gritted his teeth.

"It is fine. There is still time," the girl says with a poker face, "So it will be alright."

Byakuya stared in disbelief at the girl who used to be giggling her head off and now has a straight face.

"Aren't you too calm about this...?"

The girl turns to Byakuya with confusion written all over her face.

"This isn't the time to be messing around and giggling about being held captive!" Byakuya yelled, "Not just us will die in this stupid 'game' that stupid bear had set up for us! Every single one of the students who are here have a high chance of dying!"

Everyone was now quiet and staring in shock at Byakuya who didn't even realize he was standing up now.

_Crap... _he jolted.

The girl was staring at him and he could tell she was thinking "Oh my..." at his sudden outburst.

"Hey, what's wrong with you, boy? So noisy..."

Byakuya turns around and ends up leaving himself wide open for the leader to grab his by a clump of his hair and lift him up, causing Byakuya to wince at the sudden grab and pull.

"What do you think you're doing, getting all confident?"

He bites the bottom of his lip, holding back from yelling at how painful it was to be lifted by a clump of your hair.

"Hm? What happened to that confidence of your's just now?! Huh?! What a weakling... You don't get out much, do you?! I'm sure no one would care if reclusive trash like you died, right?" he turns to his gang, who were now laughing like the sadists they are, "Isn't that right?"

_Shut up...!_

The others started to panic about him having to apologize to the terrorists or else he'll die and the girl watched the scene he caused, showing no interest whatsoever at his helplessness.

_These guys are so annoying... It's a good thing I can only hear them out of one ear... _"... ife..."

"What'd you say? Too quiet! I can't hear you!"

Byakuya had enough of the terrorists.

"SCUMS LIKE YOU SHOULD JUST ROT IN JAIL FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" Byakuya yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You're a pretty interesting guy... excellent."

_That voice...! _Byakuya manages to turn around to see who he thought it was when suddenly the stack of speakers fell down.

"Oi! What's going on..." the leader yells angrily as he throws Byakuya to the ground, "Why are things falling on their own?!"

The students grew anxious or excited depending on if they have negative or positive thoughts. The girl notices something.

"Someone's toying with me... who's there?!" the leader walks over to the speakers.

"Oi! Answer me-" the shelf full of boxed DVD players fell over and crushed the leader to the point he couldn't move.

He watches in surprise when he soon realizes that the network system the terrorists had hacked into was wide open.

"If only my hands were free..." he soon felt the handcuffs disperse like shreds of paper. His hands were free.

"Well, now is your chance," the girl says while moving around her stiff wrists as Byakuya stares at his freed hands in a surprised way.

"There you go," she smiles that off putting innocent smile, "I am looking forward to your performance."

Byakuya then realizes what she meant.

He immediately pushes himself off the ground and starts sprinting towards the computers and grabs a cable on the way. All he could hear was his heart beating loudly in his head along with the small voices of the students warning him "watch out" and the terrorists pointing their guns at him.

_It's already too late._

He pulls the E-Phone out of his pocket, "Please..."

_The mission..._

"Chiaki!" Byakuya manages to smile even though he is out of breath.

_Is about to succeed._

"You better take me to the amusement park after this!" Chiaki smiles as he plugs in the cable and the TVs turn on like dominoes with Chiaki floating away to hack into the network system.

Byakuya watches as Chiaki disperses.

"This will... definitely..."

*BANG*


	4. Kisaragi Attention 1

**Last summary: ****Byakuya can't even process how this gothic-lolita girl is so calm (and slightly creepy) yet somehow helps him afterwards. He also can't process on what the odd girl is talking about.**

**There's also censors =w="**

* * *

"Oh no...! I'm late I'm late!"

Aoi kept running through the streets, trying to make her way to the bus stop.

"Good morning, Hina!"

"I saw her on my handbook! She's one of the Ultimates! She's so adorable in person!"

"Your swimming race is today! Are you heading to school? Do your best!"

"Haha... thank you all...!" Aoi forces a smile on and keeps running.

_Not good... I purposefully took the longest path, but there are still so many people... I'm late today as well...!_

"Hina! I have a new type of doughnut on the menu? Want to try it?" a fairly short boy with hair that looks like shrimp yells from afar.

"Ah..." Aoi's mouth starts watering from thinking about it and makes her stop, but quickly wipes the drool from her mouth as she kept running.

"Sorry! Maybe sometime later!" Aoi yells behind her.

Once she reaches the road she sees a bus pass by her on the road. Thinking that she could get to school quicker, she quickly finds a bus stop nearby. _Almost there...! _Aoi sees light up ahead and runs to it to find that it was one of the many balconies for students to view the islands along with posters of the Ultimates all over certain buildings.

"N-No way...!" Aoi falls down when she sees the bus leaving from the bus stop she intended to head towards. It also seemed like she caught the other students' attention and now they were all looking at her.

* * *

"You are late, Asahina Aoi."

Aoi walked into the school and stopped once she heard the teacher's voice.

"I am sorry that you ran so hard to get here, but do you know what this is?" she waves around a piece of paper.

"That's..." Aoi takes a deep breath, "The biology 1 test paper... from last week..."

"Oh, so you do understand. Now then, do you understand the meaning behind the number written next to your name?" she points to the two that was underlined in the top-right corner of the paper.

"Haha... that I don't quite get~..." Aoi nervously laughs but then got whacked on the head with a folder, "OW!?"

"It is good that you do not use your title as a 'swimmer' as an excuse, but how could you only get two points after two whole weeks of supplementary lessons?" Junko sighs as she pushes up her glasses, "Does that not mean you would need 100 weeks of supplementary lessons to get 100%?"

"Sniff... I already... I worked really hard..." Aoi slumped.

"Hah?! This is the result of your hard work?!" Junko yelled with her tongue sticking out, gripping on the paper harder as she was practically stabbing the two now, "No f***ing way! For the question 'List a mammal' you f***ing wrote a s****y 'crab and salmon'! What kind of hard work is that?!"

"Ah, that's because my mom's originally from Hokkaido... No wait! I thought about putting 'deer and bear'..."

"The h***'s wrong with you?! Those are animals with mammary glands so why didn't you f***ing put those down?!" Junko points at Aoi, "Wait, why the h*** did you suddenly bring up your home town?! And why did you list two?!"

"Eh?! Isn't it lonely if you list only one?!"

"Why is your imagination so f***ing weird during a test... and on this question... and wouldn't the d*** deer get eaten by the bear with this arrangement?!"

"Ea... eaten...?!" Aoi shrieks, imagining a cartoon bear slaughtering a cartoon deer.

"Th... that's true..." Aoi sighs, "Anyways..."

"You will have to retake the test next week," Junko pushes up her glasses again, "If I recall correctly, you have a swimming competition today, right?"

"Yes... w-well it's just against the newest students who have the potential to earn the title 'the Ultimate Swimmer', and if I win I keep my title as 'the Ultimate Swimmer', but I can attend 2nd period right now!" Aoi said confidently.

"Hn...? Ah, you did not take a look at the schedule... It's August 14th. Because of the yearly school festival, classes end after 1st period."

"EHH?!" Aoi yelled, but was soon disappointed, "How could that...!"

"You even rushed here to apologize. You got stopped in the streets again, didn't you? I guess it is not so easy being an Ultimate, huh?"

Aoi gasped in realization, "Y... Yes."

_If only... students hadn't approached me on the way here..._

"Well, you should not force yourself. The next supplementary class will be in three days, make sure you are here on time," Junko turns and walks away.

Aoi bows slightly, then takes a look at her test that Junko left behind for her. She sighs at the underlined two.

_Why is it like this... No matter what I do, I always get strange results..._

She slumps, and walks to the courtyard, "It's so hot... I should get something to drink..."

* * *

When Aoi walks out, she hears a group of girls around her age chatting happily together. She can't help but stare at the group in a yearning way.

The girls notices her and they stare in Aoi's direction. She couldn't help but flinch at their sudden attention on her. The girls then turned back to each other, continuing their happy chat.

_Ah... thank goodness. It seems nothing happened, but... there it is again. I easily catch people's "eye"._

Aoi buys a protein shake from a vending machine in the courtyard.

_For a long time, I've felt people's "eyes" on me. At the time, I got a letter from a man at the beach where I was swimming. The letter was for attending Hope's Peak Academy. When I came home with it, my family encouraged me to attend the academy and I decided to attend._

_I don't particularly like swimming competitions, especially when those with the potential to earn my current title gets "punished" if they lose. I'm not even good at doing schoolwork, especially at such a well-renowned academy._

_But one time, the audience went wild as soon as I stood on my number stand... Ever since then, there have been an amazing number of phone calls to the academy. It's got nothing to do with how much they like me._

_I simply attracted people's "eyes"._


	5. Kisaragi Attention 2

**THIS IS IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

**So as you guys know I haven't updated. ANYTHING.**

**I have grown extremely forgetful to the point I haven't been spoiling my lovely readers with updates and that's probably making you depressed and thinking about that- well- makes me depressed =w="**

**Dunno about you guys, but I jump from fandoms to fandoms a lot and once I get back into a fandom I tend to obsess over it a whole lot more and longer so everything's a mess.**

**This poll won't be closed until I get at least two fanfics done and over with.**

**I will check this poll weekly and whoever's voting level is higher is the one I will update (so basically weekly updates on whichever has the highest vote depending on each week) (More than once a week if I have time).**

**The fact that I haven't been spoiling my lovely readers with updates lately AND the fact that I have TONS of incomplete stories is REALLY getting on my nerves, so I'm that's why I'm doing this poll.**

**You're probably like, "Woah, why do we get to choose at the most five?" ... you do know how many Super Smash Bros fanfics I have, right? =w= "**

**As usual, if you have any questions leave it as a review or PM me.**

**Thank you for reading and lets get this chapter going.**

* * *

**Last summary: Aoi Asahina just wants a "normal" teenager life at Hope's Peak... er, sort-of normal teenager life at Hope's Peak, but it seems everywhere she goes, she attracted people's "eyes".**

**And more censors! Due to a certain short, blond boy.**

* * *

_Maybe a hoodie will do... _Aoi thought as she pulls the hood down to secure it.

"Alright, this should do!" Aoi shouted with a smile and couldn't help but wait, probably waiting for that blunt remark she was so used to hearing... _Yeah right... that would never happen again..._

The swimmer walked around the island and couldn't help but smile. No one flooded her! She could walk around the island normally without anyone noticing her for once.

"I can see why you like hoodies so much now, Na-" Aoi paused, along with her leisure walking, realizing that no one was beside her. The smile soon turned to a frown. Where was that optimistic boy when she needed him? Sure she was pretty optimistic herself but the slightest sadness makes her go pessimistic, unlike him.

"Dang it, where..."

Aoi looked up to see a boy, maybe two inches shorter than her, with a paper.

"I never knew that there was someone short than me other than Chi-" she clamped her mouth shut. Why were they popping up into her mind now? It was basically taboo to even mention their names.

"This is..." he sighs in frustration.

_Maybe he's lost..._ alright! Time to make an impression!

"Hey kid! Are you perhaps lost?" Aoi grinned while doing a pose.

...

"Why the f*** are you posing like that?" she couldn't help but jolt when he basically snarled that.

"Why does everyone cuss at me?!" Aoi couldn't help but comically cry.

A large wind blew by, causing the piece of paper to fly out of the boy's hand and the hood on Aoi's head to fly back.

"Hey! I needed that!" he yelled after the wind stopped.

"Oh... no..." the swimmer began to sweat nervously as she heard people start to whisper her name and look at her.

"Why is-"

"RUN!" Aoi grabbed the boy's wrist and dragged him along with her as she tried to run away from the rabid students trying to chase after the popular swimmer. So due to her strong grip, the boy was forced to run with her, no matter how hard he tried to get away from her.

"I think... w-we're safe... now...!" Aoi hyperventilated while basically falling back onto a wall in the alleyway.

"'W-We'?! The h**l are you talking about?! There's no way... I'm f-following... you're sorry a**!" he tried to yell but couldn't, due to also hyperventilating, then ran off, leaving Aoi by herself in the alleyway.

_Jeez, why can't anything go right today! _Aoi sighed in defeat, and sat there, only able to hear her breathing.

_... Why didn't anything go right when I came here?! _she could feel the tears dripping down her cheeks, one by one.

"Where are they when I need them...?!" she cried into her hands.

The only thing that could be heard was the swimmer's muffled sobbing and... soft footsteps?

"Hey."

Aoi slowly pulled her hands away and looked up, waiting for her vision to clear up.

"W-Who...?" she could barely speak words as she kept crying.

There was a slightly muscular girl standing there. She had icy blue eyes, but that didn't scare her, because she could see a nice demeanor behind the powerful look.

"Are you Asahina Aoi?" the girl asked.

"Yeah... who are you...?" Aoi sniffed as she wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"Oogami Sakura," Sakura said, "I was planning on taking you with me, but it seems like you're in no condition to do so right now.

"'Take'...? Wait, what do you mean?" Aoi asked as she slowly got up.

"... Have you noticed how odd everyone acts whenever they see you?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah... but I never knew why..."

"Well, I have the answer to that question."

That one fact immediately caught Aoi's attention.

"Y-You do...?" she asked.

Sakura simply nods, "I can tell you that... if you come with me."

Stunned didn't even began what Aoi felt. _If she can solve my problem of being noticed... then maybe, just maybe...!_

Aoi bit the bottom of her lip.

"Alright. I'll come with you."


	6. Please Try to Understand

Do you guys remember when I updated this story crazy fast? When everything was a fun roller-coaster ride with silly ideas to put our favorite characters through? When I **stopped** updating?

Hey guys, it's Panda-chan here, trying to survive crazy college prep high schools with constant neck breaking studying and trying to socialize with other people your age and failing terribly but laughing it off with your old friends.

Lately, out of pure boredom, I've been getting into K-pop (a.k.a. what plenty of anime freaks have come to move on to). So far, I've been loving discovering these innocent yet sassy male divas and seeing idols stay humble and caring throughout their tough lives. But at one point through this ride, I remembered some things:

**I still have readers.**

**They probably want an update now.**

**Hurry up with that new chapter!**

And so, as I learn more and more about K-pop, I've been trying to get back into my silly old fandoms that are still alive and running with old and new fans. After a while, I finally remembered why I loved these characters so much, why I liked to draw them so much, why I liked to write about them so much.

I was **enjoying** old and new videos on Youtube, feeling **nostalgic** and **inspired** to finally write a new chapter, to finally update. But mid-way through a video, I felt those stupid negative feelings again: **loneliness**, **sadness**, **depression**.

You know, I realized something after feeling my heart constrict in pain from those feelings:

**I wrote these stories when I was depressed.**

I know, I know, it may not seem like it with the silly screaming, retorts, and =w=" faces, in fact, I didn't realize it either. I was just a silly middle school girl constantly **denying** and **ignoring **that she was depressed. I realized plenty of things about my stories:

**I wrote these stories when nobody was physically there to listen to my ideas.**

**I wrote these stories so that these characters didn't have to suffer when I was going through.**

**I wrote these stories so that readers can have a better time living and enjoyed their current lifestyle while I didn't.**

When I was in middle school, people never noticed me nor talk to me.  
By 6th grade, my best friend since 3rd grade who was suffering from family problems, depression with suicidal thoughts, and bullying was forced to leave to a new middle school and we eventually never contacted each other ever again.  
In the summer of 2013, my old, silly geezer of an uncle, who was really never related by law or blood to me and was rather a really good friend to my family, who raised me up and supported me ever since I was born, died unexpectedly.  
By 7th grade, my friend from 5th grade suddenly came but left because people were still bullying her for being fat and even then did I realize that we were loosing our spark as friends.  
My parents grew busier with working and my older brother grew busier with high school.  
There was no one there for me, and even then, I was too ignorant to realize that I was depressed.

I think people never chose to talk to me because of my natural glare and frown face from having stereotypical Asian-pointed eyes and **they thought that I was depressed and/or hated the world**. **Well, I didn't, until they decided to ignore me or try to be my pity friends but would end up ditching me_._**

**There are people who get hurt so much mentally that they feel the need to apply it physically**, and **there are people who get hurt so much mentally that the pain soon becomes numb.**

The latter obviously applied to me, **numbing out my senses of sympathy and increasing my senses of indifference to others**, basically thinking whenever people tried to socialize with me, **"Oh, you're just going to leave me like the others too."**

After my friend left in 7th grade though, there was a change throughout my monochromatic life. A loner girl, who I haven't had any classes with until now, partnered up with me when her friend picked someone else over her. Obviously, I didn't think much of it, but after working with her, we actually became good friends and she is such a weirdo and has such a quirky life, but I regained some of my senses again.

She introduced her other friends to me: a sassy, short blonde girl that may seem like a total jerk at first but is funny and silly, a Fairy Tail fangirl that wouldn't stop bothering me in Art History and would end up practically being my best friend, a silly girl who I felt most comfortable being myself with, and the seemingly flower-y, innocent, nice girl who was actually extremely sarcastic and knew how to fight back.

Just a small group of 6 friends, but our bonds were strong.

In 8th grade, where I basically started hanging out with them the entire school day, that's when my updates started to buffer out of lost of interest and being able to tell others my idea who I knew would be there for me.

Now that I'm finally happy again, it's **terrifying** feeling those dreaded feelings again. Maybe you understand now why I hesitate on updating now, maybe you don't, but **I really am too scared to drown in the feeling of loneliness again when writing for this fandom that I loved so much when I was alone.**

You know, I almost had a heart-attack when I saw how the amount of followers dropped in almost half of a year of no updating. It was weird because for some reason, to me, it was interesting seeing how many people chose to leave and move on. But really, thank you:

(... Wait, not much has changed here, so this note is slightly different =w=" but that's because the journey barely started here...)

For sticking with me throughout the story.

Now, I would have ditched my stories seeing how so little people are still with me, but so what about quantity? I learned a lot about choosing friends depending on quality, not quantity, so **I have a 2 choices for you guys to choose**:

1) "Give the story to someone else so that it will be finished for us."

2) "It may take a while to no longer feel terrified, and maybe it will never happen, but we'll wait for you to finish it."

One last message here: **if you see someone alone, who you know has done nothing wrong, maybe even nothing good, please try to get to know them, please try to be their friend. Who knows, you might end up as the greatest buds ;P**

Sincerely from Panda-chan1358, I love you guys! :3


End file.
